1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bath and shower chairs and more particularly pertains to a new shower chair for permitting a user to take a shower without their legs becoming wet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bath and shower chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, bath and shower chairs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,377 by Masyada et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,090 by Ford; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,664 by Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,518 by Samuels et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,151 by Rankin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,249 by Mills.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shower chair. The inventive device includes a platform front and back edges. A plurality of legs downwardly depend from the platform. A seat is rotatably mounted to the platform. The seat has a generally U-shaped cutout defining a spaced apart pair of forward extents and a rear portion connecting the forward extents of the seat together. A backrest is pivotally coupled to the seat. A pair of foot rests each have an elongate rod outwardly extending therefrom. The rod of a first of the foot rests is pivotally coupled to a first of the forwards extents. The rod of a second of the foot rests is pivotally coupled to a second of the forwards extents.
In these respects, the shower chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to take a shower without their legs becoming wet.